


How can I not love you?

by DumbassKagehina



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KageHina - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbassKagehina/pseuds/DumbassKagehina
Summary: Please support me by buying me a coffee for 1x$3 at https://ko-fi.com/dumbasskagehina





	

Kageyama disappeared with Yachi after almost every practice or when school ended. For the last few weeks Hinata got irritated, Kageyama never told him what he was doing and he never walked home with him anymore.  
"Yachi!" Hinata walked over to the girl "Where are you and Kageyama always going?" The girl tensed up and began to stutter. Hinata saw Kageyama walking up to them "Yachi, shall we go?" he glanced over at Hinata before walking away with Yachi.  
Hinata clenched his fist, he couldn't control his anger and quietly followed the two. Hearing Yachi giggle and Kageyama scolding her made his heart clench. "Are they..??" Hinata shook his head, Yachi said she wasn't interested in dating, yet...  
"Kageyama-san, this time you must keep your emotions in check and not cry alright?" They walked into the auditorium, Kageyama sighed "I'm trying, I am always trying. Why am I even still doing this? He seems more interested in you then he will ever be in me..." Kageyama slowly walked up to the stage.  
Yachi looked at him, folding her hands over her heart "They are both such idiots" she smiled. "Lets start, alright?" Kageyama nodded, closing his eyes, taking a deep breath before he started to sing.  
Cannot touch, cannot hold, cannot be together ...  
cannot love, cannot kiss, cannot have each other ...  
Must be strong and we must let go -  
Cannot say what our hearts must know ...  
Hinata looked around the corner, his eyes widening as he heard Kageyama's voice. "Why does this sound so sad..." Hinata quietly slipped into the room, not noticing that Yachi was looking at him.  
How can I not love you?  
What do I tell my heart?  
When do I not want you here in my arms?  
How does one waltz away from all of the memories?  
How do I not miss you when you are gone?  
Kageyama looked straight ahead as he was singing, images of him and Hinata floating around in his mind. "If only I could love you freely..." Hinata slowly shuffled closer, he didn't know why but he started to tear up.  
Cannot dream, cannot share sweet and tender moments ...  
Cannot feel how we feel, must pretend it's over ...  
Must be brave and we must go on,  
Must not say what we've known all along.  
Before Hinata knew it he was infront of the stage, looking up at Kageyama, tears rolling down his face. Kageyama continued to sing, his voice cracked a little as he closed his eyes. Shouyou knew how he felt about the setter, though he could never tell anyone, not even Kageyama himself. Listening to his voice, this song...."Kageyama is in love with someone..."  
Hinata bit his lip, feeling his heart clench painfully. "I love him....I love you" Is what they bought thought at the same time. Kageyama opened his eyes, looking straight into Hinata's.  
How can I not love you?  
What do I tell my heart?  
When do I not want you here in my arms?  
How does one waltz away from all of the memories?  
How do I not miss you when you are gone?  
How can I not love you?  
Must be brave and we must be strong.  
Cannot say what we've known all along.  
Kageyama smiled sadly as he sang, Hinata opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out, clenching his fist he glared at the ground.  
How can I not love you?  
What do I tell my heart?  
When do I not want you here in my arms?  
How does one waltz away from all of the memories?  
How do I not miss you when you are gone?  
Kageyama slowly walked down the stage towards Hinata when he sang the last words.  
How can I not love you .... when you are gone?  
Hinata let out a strangled sob, pushing Kageyama aside as he ran for the door. Kageyama's eyes widened "Hinata, wait!" He rushed after the boy, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards him. "Stop...struggling!" Shouyou had one hand flat against Kageyama's chest, pushing himself away from him, his eyes shut tight.  
Kageyama loosened his grip on the shorter boys wrist, his eyes soften "Shouyou.." Hinata's eyes flew open, his head shooting up to look at Kageyama. Tobio smiled sadly "You weren't supposed to hear that yet..." When Hinata didn't say anything he continued "I know it's a sad song but that wasn't my intention, Yachi said this one suited my voice more..."  
Shouyou just stared at him, his eyes red from crying, Kageyama gritted his teeth, pulling Hinata closer again "Do you not understand what I was trying to say!?" Hinata frowned "How does anyone even can!?" Kageyama growled getting frustrated "I'm saying that I'm in love with you you idiot!"  
Shouyou's face turned red, his eyes widen even more, he felt his legs growing weak "K-kageyama...is in love with me.." As Hinata fell down on the ground Kageyama panicked "O-oi...Hinata!?" he crouched down, shaking him slightly. "Say it again..." Tobio frowned "what a-" Hinata's head shot up "Say it again!"  
Kageyama was startled, a small smile growing on his face "I'm in love you" before he knew it he was knocked down on the ground "Nng, Hinata..." He had his arms wrapped around the shorter boys waist. Hinata mumbled in Kageyama's chest "What? I can't understand you.."  
"I said that I'm in love with you too!!" Hinata's face was bright red, Kageyama couldn't help but smile fondly at that, placing his hand behind Hinata's head he brought him down and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.  
In the meantime, Yachi tried to shoo everyone away from the door "G-guys, i-it's not polite to sta-stare" she whispered only to be hushed by Nishinoya, she sighed and went to stand back with Daichi and Suga. "If you all don't leave now, I will make you run laps till midnight" Everyone stood up "Yes sir!" they all quickly ran off, making Suga giggle.  
Kageyama caressed Hinata's cheek, loving the way his cheeks were red and his eyes closed "I love you, Shouyou" Hinata squeaked at that, burying his head in Kageyama's chest only making him laugh.  
They both could never believe that they liked eachother or even love eachother, but in the end, they were glad they got to confess. Kageyama wouldn't change anything about this day. He confessed to his spiker and even got a confession in return.  
They belonged together, everyone could see that.

**Author's Note:**

> Please support me by buying me a coffee for 1x$3 at https://ko-fi.com/dumbasskagehina


End file.
